Better To Die In Your Arms
by snowylavendermist
Summary: Lloyd is still dead, but WAAAAIIIIITTTTTT! Ahem, rewind. I am trying out an alternate ending after some reconsideration of the story. The previous ending is...wierd...It's coming out hot off the press...soon...this is just an author's note.
1. Chapter 1

**Better to Die in Your Arms - Chapter 1 - Falling**

* * *

Florina felt herself being dragged by the two burly men who had captured her. Flanked on both sides tightly, she made little attempt to struggle. Her vision was already blurred from the loss of blood from the arrows. The blood had stopped flowing, yet the gaping wounds were still there, red and obvious. There was a large bloodstain on the side of her white dress, dyeing it crimson.

"Hurry up," one of the men snapped fiercely, giving her a tug to pull her forward. "The Reed brothers do not have time to mess with your spoilt behaviour."

Florina choked back a scream of pain as one of the wounds tore apart and started bleeding once more; but quickened her steps. She did not know anything of the men; or of the place they were bringing her to; or what they might do to her. Wondering how much blood she had already lost, she made a silent prayer.

They walked down the dark corridor briskly, rounded the corner and stopped before a sturdy oaken door.

Through her hazy vision, she could make out the throne at the far end of the room, where a blond man sat regally, with a green-haired girl on one side and a fearsome-looking hero with auburn hair.

Flinging her roughly onto the marble floor, on of the two men bowed and asked, "Shall we leave her here, milord?"

"Yes, attend to your other duties now," the blond man smiled and answered with a wave of his hand.

Another bow, and the door closed heavily.

"Well, well…" the man leant back comfortably on his throne and spoke. There was a soft gentle feel in his voice, something that resembled Lord Eliwood: a quiet, natural dictatorship. "A captive from Eliwood of Pherea's grand Elite. So, would you mind telling us your name?"

"…" Florina made a weak attempt to speak. The sharp pain shooting from her wound made it difficult for her to draw another breath. She knew she was gasping. A trail of blood ran down her side of her leg, mingling was the royal red of the carpet.

"You're injured!" The green-haired girl hopped down from where she stood and started to run towards her. "Are you alright? Should I call the healers for you?"

The auburn-haired hero laid a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Nino, don't. Wait till she speaks. You can never know whether she is putting up an act and has a dagger or short sword hidden in her dress somewhere."

"But-" Nino protested.

"She's not faking it, Linus. Look at the paleness of her face and her lips. They are almost blue," the blond male said. Stepping down from his throne, he walked over to her and held out his hand. "Here, take my hand and stand up. I'll send for a healer when you tell us who you are." His words were like a lullaby, smooth and comforting, so much so that Florina practically felt herself believing in him.

Her natural instincts kicked in again and she retracted her hand fearfully. There was untold terror written on her face.

"Trust me. Take my hand, I won't hurt you," he reached out and grabbed her hand and attempted to pull her up.

Another spasm of pain shot out from her waist. "I-I-I-" She tried to speak. In normal situations, her entire face would be flushed till it resembled an overripe cherry; but the deathly pallor relieved her of any colour.

"Lloyd, don't you think that this is slightly exaggerated?" Linus scratched his head. "After all, it was merely two arrows."

"That's you, Linus," Lloyd retorted. "I have a job for you: go find the healers, wherever they are." Gripping Florina firmly on waist, he asked her, "Can you tell us the slightest bit about yourself?"

Her head was spinning from the exchange of words, even though they were mere sentences. She tried to speak desperately, but the only thing that would come out of her lips was a soft moan. The blood was pouring faster now from her wound, the trickle down her leg had now turned into a flood, staining her boots and dress with a fresh scarlet hue. Her heart was pumping furiously, trying to ease the blood loss, each pump resounding strongly in her ears. The red miasma swirled before her eyes. Her legs were giving way, she knew it. "I-" She uttered feebly.

"What?" Lloyd leant closer to her.

Straining to stand, she made another attempt to talk, but failed. The red miasma was becoming thicker and thicker, till it practically covered the entirety of her vision.

The last thing she could remember was Nino's shriek as she collapsed in Lloyd's arms.

The soft light streamed in through the pale ivory gauze hanging on the window.

Florina blinked once or twice and tried to sit up.

She could still feel strain of her flesh as the wound sent out sharp darts of dull pain though her nerves.

Flipping the bed sheets aside, she examined her wounds. A highly- experienced healer had meticulously healed the gashes, but the scars would probably stay there for six months before they would reluctantly fade away.

Then she finally noticed her surroundings.

She was lying on a strange bed in a strange but well-furnished room. The bloodied pegasus knight uniform had been taken from her and now lay on the armchair nearby, in a neatly folded pile. Her armour was arranged neatly on top of her clothes.

Amused, she tugged at the silken sheets around her. Never had she ever dreamt that she would lie in her undergarments in the hideout of her enemies.

A gentle knock on the door broke her thoughts.

Lying back on the bed and covering herself with the sheets, she called, "come in!"

Nino entered with a bundle of clothing in her arms. "Hello! Remember me? I'm Nino. Lloyd and Linus told me to come and bring you some stuff to wear since your own clothes are dirty. Here! Perhaps you could try on these. They might fit you."

Florina held up the blouse and skirt and scrutinised them for a moment. The pieces of clothing were made of fine materials and were well designed, but there were evident signs that they had been worn before. The blouse's cotton was slightly thinner than it ought to be when brand-new and the skirt's hem had been mended once, but the workmanship was so intricate that it could hardly be seen at all.

"Who used to wear these?" Florina asked.

"I think it was Lloyd and Linus' mother. She's dead now, though," Nino said, getting a pair of white leather boats. "This should go well with the entire set." She smiled. "I'll get your breakfast tray while you change, okay?"

Freshly dressed, Florina walked down the aisle behind Nino, half-fearful of meeting the two rough men who had caught her yesterday.

"Lloyd! Linus! We're here!" Nino pushed open the door excitedly. "Hmm…smells good…"

"Greedy little thing!" Lloyd laughed. "You had your equal share half an hour ago. But here, have a little of mine!" He held out a forkful of scrambled eggs and shoved it into Nino's wide-open mouth. "So…our prisoner is awake as well…"

Linus, who was gobbling down his food voraciously, nodded and paused slightly to look at Florina before delving back into his food with an unwavering enthusiasm which was inclusive of atrocious table manners.

Pushing away his plate, Lloyd beckoned for Nino and Florina to follow him and said, "Linus, you have a duty to fulfill today, right? Seems like I have to do this myself with Nino."

Linus nodded, before engaging himself in his food again.

"Have a seat," Lloyd sank into one of the deep leather armchairs and gestured casually to the sofa lounge opposite him.

Nino plunged down onto the cushions without much further invitation, while Florina sat down more cautiously, smoothing down the pleats of her skirt.

"So, tell us your name and a short introduction of yourself," Lloyd leant against the leather backing of his armchair comfortably. "Give us a brief description of yourself, what you do and these kind of information."

"Umm…I'm…ehh…Florina…and I…ahh…am…ahh…a…"Florina stuttered uncertainly, having recovered her full ability to blush.

"You're a pegasus knight, right?" Nino jumped up and down enthusiastically. "I saw your pegasus in the stables this morning!"

"Huey! Is Huey alright?" Her voice suddenly increased by a measure and her tone heightened by two distinct octaves.

"Calm down!" Lloyd smiled pleasantly. "Your pegasus is well, and is being taken care of by two of our grooms specially trained in taking care of pegasi. It was in a much better state than you when our henchmen first captured you. In fact, I think that the only problem it had was nostalgia and it could not be separated from you. I believe the bishops resorted to the sleep staffs." Pausing, he noticed Florina's alarmed face. "Don't worry, it's fine now, and eating healthily as well."

"Aah…Thank…you…" Florina mumbled, looking down at her lap.

"So, where was your group heading?" Lloyd asked.

"I'm not sure," Florina shook her head. "I…I…am just a servant of…House Caelin…Lady Lyndis, Lord Eliwood and Lord Hector…they make the…decisions most of the time…"

"You were captured at the village near Badon, were you not?" Lloyd questioned. "By our archers who nearly shot you to death before they decided to take you into captivity instead."

"Yes…"Florina stared even harder at her clenched fists on her lap.

"Well, welcome to the Black Fang, then," Lloyd said cheerfully. "You will probably be staying here for a long time as our hostage." He laughed at Florina's dismayed expression. "Don't worry, we can't keep you here forever. We'll find a suitable time to return you to your friends."

"Ohh…"Florina brightened slightly at the thought of seeing Lyn and her sister Fiora again.

Lloyd took a glance at her face and turned to face the window. "Although I would like very much to keep you here," he muttered to no one in particular.

"Huh?" She looked at him, puzzled. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"Lloyd is just joking, Florina," Nino smiled reassuringly. "He does not mean anything, seriously. He makes a joke once in a while."

"Yeah, I was just kidding about it," Lloyd stared out of the window.

Somehow, Florina felt that there was something worrying in his voice, something that should not present when joking.

"And this is the garden," Nino said enthusiastically. "And I guess I have to leave you here and…ehh…" She blushed and looked down at the grass and started twiddling her thumbs.

Lloyd gazed halfway across the lawn and saw the red-haired assassin striding into the courtyard from the concealed entrance behind the bushes. "Okay, I understand your thoughts perfectly well. Go and keep Jaffar accompany," he sighed. Lowering his volume, he added, "but it's not as if he needs any."

Letting out of a short yelp of joy and a harried 'thank you', she sprinted at top speed across the land, screaming 'Jaffar'.

"Well, seems like I would have to guide you around," Lloyd turned to Florina and smiled. "I hope you don't mind me," he added, noticing the nervous twitching of her lips and unconscious shuffling of her feet.

"Umm…I-I…don't…" she lied, trying her best to smile back at him in response.

They walked on in silence, listening to the song of the birds in the trees and perched upon the fences. Delicate butterflies fluttered around them in colourful pairs. A breeze tugged gently at the their clothes, letting the trailing tails of her skirt and his robes touch purposefully.

"Lavender!" She cried out all of a sudden. Her face seemed to have brightened significantly, and there was an evident tone of joy and somewhat relief in her voice.

Startled, he fell back. "Lavender?" he asked, confused by the sudden change of atmosphere in the place. Then, he spotted the cluster of lavender plants in full bloom, bending gracefully in the wind, enshrouding the air with their fragrance. "Oh, right. Lavender flowers."

Florina was already in the midst of the flowers, caressing her favourite blossoms tenderly. A gentle breeze swept up a thin lock of her lavender hair, sweeping it across her face, enhancing her perfect complexion.

Lloyd held his breath. The way she was stroking those tiny flowers…it made his heart throb slightly faster than normal. A warm feeling flushed up his back and to his cheeks. He knew that his face was probably turning a shade redder than it ought to be, but luckily she was not noticing. A sweet sensation spread throughout his veins, warming him up from the inside.

The soft kiss of her lips on the petals…She was like one of them, a pliant, fragile creature, beautiful both on the outside and inside.

His head was dizzy from the intoxication of the sweetness. His hand tightened its grip on the hilt of his sword to prevent himself from falling.

It was completely new. He had never ever felt something like this before.

It was lovely.

He could feel himself fell for her.

Completely for her.

"You seem cold," Lloyd said worriedly, staring at her face. "Do you need a coat or cloak or something?"

"I guess," Florina brushed her skin deftly with her fingertips, as though to smooth down the protruding goose bumps. The sun was making preparations for its grand descent down the horizon. A chilly evening wind was already blowing, earlier than normal.

"I'll get it from your room for you," Lloyd rose. "I'll take a little while, so wait a minute for me."

"It's okay," Florina grabbed his arm. Her cold flesh connected with his icy coldness that was typical of all Black Fang members.

Her silky touch sent a vibration through his senses. He turned and looked at her, feeling the burning in his chest.

Sensing his gaze, she looked down and dropped her hand. "I mean…I-I…can get it myself…instead of troubling you."

He did not let the opportunity go free. "Are you sure you can do this alone? You know the way, right?" he grasped her hand roughly, feeling the smoothness against his calloused skin, roughened from training with his brother.

Blushing, she nodded.

"Then go, and return quickly," he let go of her hand reluctantly. "I'll be waiting here for you."

Pulling away swiftly, she sprinted for the entrance. As she passed the door, she hesitated. Turning, she smiled briefly back at him as she ran into the mansion.

Wondering whether he had imagined the entire scene, Lloyd lay down the grass, letting her voice and smile replay before him over and over again.

"Why is she taking so long?" Lloyd sat up, frowning. "Could she have lost her way around the mansion?" He stood up instantly. "Fifteen minutes has already passed. I ought to go look for her."

Scarcely had he stepped foot into mansion, he heard the rowdy teasing of the several Black Fang seniors with their juniors.

"Come on," One of them was saying. "Choose one of us. Surely one of us can match your high expectations."

"Or even better," another was laughing wolfishly. "Take on all of us. After all, we are all perfectly skilled and specially trained in the arts of dealing of belles like you. Right, boys?"

There were resounding sounds of "yeahs" and wolf whistles.

His worst fears came true.

She would never be able to navigate amongst the mansion, without arousing the interest of the perverted members Black Fang members. They all had firmly set the foundations for their current reputations since a long, long time ago. A lone, defenseless girl like her would fall prey to them like a sheep caught in a ring of hungry wolves.

"Come on, my darling girl. Choose, or we will do the choosing for you." There were catcalls and other various whistles.

"Stop it!" His sharp voice resonated his fury as he rounded the corner. "Leave her alone, all of you!"

"L-l-loyd!" The head of the group, a sly-looking assassin, cried out in surprise. His followers mouthed a colourful variety of swear words.

"So, are you going to leave? Or am I going to force you?" he said, pitching his voice dangerously low. He knew that the impact of this voice on others was immense, and it struck terror into whomever that heard it.

The sharp ringing sound of his Wo Dao was already resounding in the hallway.

The mob of assassins and thieves looked uncertainly at each other and backed away slowly. Everyone in the Black Fang knew better than to get Lloyd, the White Wolf, angry. When _he_ gets mad, it is practically apocalypse.

"Are you alright?" he ran over to her. She had wrapped her cloak around her, but she was still shivering uncontrollably.

She seemed so vulnerable…

"I'm fine…I think…" she said weakly, teeth chattering. "But it was rather traumatising for me…"

"Yeah, I can tell," he experimented putting his arms around her shoulders, on the pretense of warming her up with his heat. "They didn't do anything bad to you, right?" He scowled in the direction they had run away.

"No," she smiled. "Th-thank you…"

He did not respond. Instead, he concentrated on staring into her azure blue eyes…so pure and innocent…as though they had never seen the blood and gore of battles…unlike his own…

"Lloyd? Umm…what's wrong?" she noticed his unwavering stare.

The dykes overflowed. The flood of emotions gushed out.

Grabbing her by the waist, he pressed his lips on hers forcefully. Initially, she struggled lightly, moaning, but gradually, her defenses crumbled.

Pushing her against the wall, he savoured the intense feeling of his lips on hers. It tasted of flowers, a sweet lingering taste that would not fade from his memory for years to come. His fingers combed through her long silky lavender hair, seeking comfort for their coarseness.

When they finally broke free, she was staring up at him in the look, which seemed to tell him that she understood what he had in his heart.

* * *

First chapter up.

Wait for second.

I will try to be quick.


	2. Chapter 2

**Better To Die In Your Arms-Chapter Two-Midnight Rendezvous**

* * *

Turning in bed, Lloyd stared out of the window at the channels of water streaming down the windowpane.

A bright ball of lightning flashed down from the heavens, brightening up the inky black sky momentarily. It was succeeded by a low, angry rumble of thunder that rattled the metal window grills threateningly.

Reaching out, he grabbed the pocket watch by his bedside table. It was exactly ten minutes to twelve; and he still could not fall asleep. Sighing, he told himself mentally that if he did not fall asleep by midnight, he would concoct some sleeping potion from one of the medical supply stores.

The rain and terrific noise outside with partially the problem, but something else was bothering him even more than the weather.

She had been with them for a week, and though he had dropped many hints of his affection towards her, she never did seem to take notice of them or consider them seriously. Even the kiss he had given her did not seem to stir up any realization within her mind. There was no change in her attitude at all, except that she seemed more comfortable with him. It seemed as though she had not understand his feelings when he had kissed her.

Was she just afraid to know consider the possibility? Or was she plainly ignorant towards issues of love and needed more direct hints? After all, based on what she had told him, she grew up in an all-women environment, protected from men by a barrier consisting of her two sisters and a Lycian lady.

The last possibility was what that frightened him the most. Was she ignoring the signs because she already had a boyfriend back in Eliwood's Elite? And was her boyfriend one of those big, lumbering and overbearing louts who refused to let their girlfriends make contact with other males? Had he just unwittingly interfered in the midst of another relationship? Must he give up his dream and happiness to some other male halfway across the continent, one whom he had never even seen before?

Brooding gloomily, he recalled the previous time he had fallen in love. He had fallen for another Black Fang assassin, who was ruthless, menacing, cold, poisonous, and deadly beautiful. What had struck him most was her name. Venecia, a chilling name for a chilling person.

He had just turned twenty, and was at the peak of his entire teenage life romantic ideology, of which he had foolishly believed that he would find true love someday. He had thought that Venecia was the one he could entrust his love to. Yet, laughingly, she had scorned him and trampled his love under her feet, smashing his philosophy. Instead, she had chosen to go with one of his friends, Froster, in an attempt to mock him.

From then onwards, he brushed aside all his adolescent notions and concentrated on picking up the arts of the sword, training day and night with his brother, relentlessly making his title as the fearless and unbeatable swordmaster amongst the Four Fangs-the White Wolf.

Somehow, she seemed to have shattered his confidence in his sword, his beliefs on wielding a blade in one hand and nothing in the other. Her laughter thawed the cold layer of ice on his heart, allowing him to feel once more the radiance of being in love.

From experience, he knew that it was easy to fall in and out of love. It was just a matter of time. But this was different; it seemed so steady and warm, so tangible, so overwhelming…

He had, as he still remembered, never felt something like this before. It was a completely different kind of love. And he did not feel like giving it up.

* * *

The clock chimed. Twelve o'clock.

Grabbing a cloak on the chair, Lloyd dressed and sighed, smiling bitterly. "Well, I might as well have a glass of wine to accompany me on this lonely, solemn night when no one understands my feelings."

Silently, he walked down the corridor, heading for the wine stores.

* * *

As he rounded the corner, he saw her standing before the window, watching the tempest raging outside. The flashes of light reflected on her face lighted up her face momentarily with their blinding rays. Yet, she never did once flinch.

"Florina? What are you doing out here so late at night?" Lloyd walked forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Startled, she turned around and stared at him in shock. "N-n-nothing…" she stammered. "I-I-I just c-c-c-couldn't sleep…"

Smiling, he replied, "Well, would you like a glass of wine with me? I am not in the mood for sleeping right now either." He reached out his arm. "Here," he offered. Florina blushed lightly and took his arm.

* * *

The ice cubes in the twin glasses glimmered impatiently under the weak candlelight as Lloyd poured the dark red wine over them.

"Here," he held a glass. "I hope you find sherry to your taste. The others are all either celebratory champagnes or extra-strong whiskey, which seems to satisfy the Black Fang members the most. They have an incredible reputation in two areas: women and their drinking habits."

"It's fine," Florina sipped the liquid slowly, feeling the fiery taste slide down her throat, followed by the cooling wash from the icy coldness. "Actually, it tastes quite good. The highest quality wine I have ever drunk was six years old."

"This is approximately of fifteen years," Lloyd downed the wine in a gulp and put the glace back on the table. The ice cubes clattered as they connected with the bottom of the glass. Unstopping the bottle, he poured himself another glass. "Quite old and stale if you ask me."

"Not stale, Lloyd," Florina swirled the liquid around in her glass, listening to the slippery ringing of the ice cubes. "Wine is never stale, like true love."

"You think so?" His eyes were fixed on hers.

She nodded. "That was what my mother used to tell me when she still alive," she looked back into his amber eyes. "She always told me that true love is like carefully- brewed wine. The longer the wine is kept, the more fragrant and rich it becomes. Love works on the same theory. The longer you hold on to it, the purer it becomes."

Lloyd kept silent, but continued drinking. When he finally spoke, his voice was low and solemn, even trembling. "Have you found…true love before?" Lloyd asked, his eyes cast at the window. He could not bear to bring himself to even look at her.

"It's…hard to…define…" Florina said uncertainly. "I can't be…confident enough to…say anything…yet…"

"So, you do have a boyfriend in Eliwood's army?" Lloyd could feel the poisoned sting of jealousy in his heart. He held the glass in a tightening grip. He warranted that if it continued for any longer than a minute, the glass would shatter into pieces under the massive force.

"Well, you can't exactly consider him a boyfriend, he's…a battle partner," Florina hesitated. "We just fight together…he takes care of the strong, armoured units and the archers while help in getting rid of the magic units and sword units …but the tactician did suggest that we might want to… pursue something deeper and closer someday…" There was a faint blush tainting her cheeks as she turned her head to stare out of the window. The mild turning-up of the corners of her lips did not go noticed by Lloyd's sharp golden eyes.

"And who would he be?" Lloyd tried to mask the anger, disappointment and jealousy in his voice with the neutrality of the question.

"I don't know if you have heard of him…but he is quite famous…notorious rather…" Florina replied. "He's Lord Hector of Ostia, the future marquess of Ostia, brother of Lord Uther, the current marquess of Ostia."

No sooner had she spoken the words he felt the gigantic pressure on his heart. How could he, a mere Black Fang swordmaster, holding little prestige, ever compete with one of the lords of Lycia? Could he promise her the same things he could, if asked to compete with each other in a fair competition?

"Did you like him, Florina?" Lloyd demanded.

"Well…he was really what you would call an insensitive but caring person," Florina thought over the question carefully. "He is sort of rough in his manners and actions, but he is a very nice person once you get to know him. He is the typical kind whom are cold on the outside and hot on the inside."

Gritting his teeth, Lloyd downed another glass. He was already on the seventh glass, and he could feel the effects of the wine on his body. It was hazing his mind, confusing his logic and speech. He wondered if he had started slurring in his speech.

Never mind, he could afford to let himself get drunk tonight. It might ease some of the infuriation and pain he was currently harbouring. He did not have any duties scheduled the next day and he could easily spend the day in his bed regaining his soberness if he really needed to.

* * *

"Lloyd, I think you should go back to bed." In his dizziness, he could still hear her sweet voice ringing in his head. He wondered how many glasses he had emptied by now. He had lost count ten minutes ago. Possibly, he had just drunk two bottlefuls of sherry.

"I'm perfectly fine…" he said in a drunken daze.

"No, you're not…you're slightly drunk…I'll help you back…if you want…" He imagined her, smiling at him, her eyes filled with love. It was a pity that his mind was clouded. He would have loved to see her actual expression. "Here," he felt her cold, silky flesh brushing him lightly on the arm. He lifted his head wearily, and focused his distorted vision. He could see a hazy outline of her willowy figure and he grasped her tightly by the arm.

Gently, she helped him out of the room and down the dark corridor, illuminated dimly by the few torches lined up against the walls. The storm, he noticed, had already started to subside. Leading him to his room, she opened the door silently and led him in.

Without much further invitation, Lloyd fell upon his bed. Carefully, she helped him take off his thick cloak, folded it neatly, and placed it on his chair. Having completed what she felt a necessity; she turned and prepared to leave for her own room.

Lloyd grabbed her wrist roughly from where he was lying on the bed. "Florina…" he breathed. "I want you…to stay…with me…tonight…" Without waiting for her response, he pulled her to him and enveloped her small frame in his arms. She, in spite of everything, did not draw back, but instead; lay serenely in his embrace, breathing rhythmically against his chest.

Pressing his lips to hers, he licked the remaining sherry on her mouth affectionately, relishing the sweet, bitter taste.

In his drunken state of mind, Lloyd could not figure out her expression as he kissed her. But he fancied that she was smiling as he was at that moment.

Closing his eyes, he fell asleep holding tightly to her, enshrouded by the fresh lavender scent of her skin and hair, feeling the silk of her clothes brushing against his flesh.

**Chapter 2 Uppppp!!**

**Woooohoooo!!Yay!**

**How is it?**

**I know some people think it is suggestive but no, Lloyd and Florina did not do anything indecent. Lloyd is not legault or Sain or some other random Black Fanger.**

**And yes, it is a tragedy, just that Lloyd hasn't died yet. But I am already counting his days.**

**Sorry this chapter is kind of short.**

**Read and Review!**

**I'll try to complete the third chapter soon. Maybe four days.**

**And no, third chapter, Lloyd does not die.**

**Lloyd shall die soon nevertheless...**

**Teehee...**


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

**

Better to Die in your Arms-Chapter Three-Confession

* * *

Lloyd stirred in his bed slowly.

Under normal circumstances, he would have been up three hours ago, and would be practicing swordplay in the garden right now. But last night…it could only be described as an extraordinary event.

Lloyd sat up in his bed, blinking as he tried to shake the muzzy aftereffects of last night from his head. The enormous amount of wine he had indulged in the night before really did have a major impact on him.

From the emptiness of the other side of the bed, he could conclude that she had risen before him.

Straightening his clothes and doing a harried personal grooming, Lloyd carried his sword and walked out in a bid to find her.

* * *

"Hey, brother!" Linus called cheerfully from the breakfast table, which was decked high with sausages, bacon, ham, butter, jam, peanut butter, bread, toast, pancakes and other delectable treats.

"Hey!" Lloyd greeted in response. "So how was your mission yesterday? And pass the pancakes with the syrup."

"It was fine," Lloyd chewed on a gigantic chunk of ham, handing over the plate of pancakes. Hurriedly looking around to check if anyone was around, he lowered his volume. "Say, you have been on very close terms with that new Florina girl, haven't you?"

"What do you mean?" Lloyd poured the syrup over his pancakes.

"Come on, Lloyd. You should know it better than me," Linus said. "The entire Black Fang has been commenting about your abnormally close relationship with her." He shot his brother a sly grin. "Besides, I caught the two of you this morning."

"What?" Lloyd nearly choked on his pancake.

"Take it easy," Linus smirked. "Come on. When you weren't up at seven, I went to your room to check if you were fine, and guess what I found? The two of you-"

"Shut up, Linus," Lloyd said irritably. "We didn't do anything."

"I know you didn't do anything judging by the thick layers of clothing the two of you were wearing," Linus replied smoothly. "You had a late-night private meeting with her, didn't you?"

"It was a mere coincidence."

"Yeah, yeah," Linus rolled his eyes. "So, when are you going to make a move on her, or have you already done so."

"Linus, if you are going to talk about this trash, I would think that it be best for us to avoid each other for the day," Lloyd flared.

"Suit yourself," Linus shrugged, delving through the sausages to find the largest one. "If you want to know, your lovely lady is in the stables, grooming her pegasus. You might want to find her there. You could try and-" He dodged the rain of forks and spoons from Lloyd's side of the table.

With an infuriated slam of the door, Lloyd exited the room.

Sometimes, Linus just knew too well how to drive his brother crazy.

* * *

The entire stable smelled of hay, and rightly so. When Lloyd arrived at the door, the five grooms were on their way for breakfast, having piled up the stacks of horse and pegasus feed before the individual mounts.

Giving a customary nod of the head to their deep bow, Lloyd asked about Florina.

"Yeah, we saw her," one of the grooms grinned. "Best-looking girl I have ever seen for my entire life. She's at the second last stable, cleaning her pegasus."

"Strange one, though," another groom chipped in. "She refused our help when we offered her some. Smiled politely and turned back to her work."

Thanking them, Lloyd made his way down the aisle in between the stables. The horses and pegasi, feasting on their breakfast, raised their heads on hearing his coming before turning back to their food.

At the last stable, the door wasn't locked. Pushing open the wooden door silently, Lloyd peeked in.

It was her, grooming her pegasus intently. On seeing him, her pegasus raised a bushy white eyebrow in his direction and opened her mouth, as though to give a trumpeting call to inform her mistress.

Putting a finger to his lips, Lloyd signaled to her not to make any noise, to which she rolled her eyes, closed her mouth and stamped one on her hoofs, a small pegasus smile across her expression.

Leaning against the door, Lloyd stood watching her work, careful not to make any sound, which might signal his presence. He loved the deft movements of the white hands as she scrubbed her pegasus' thick coat and combed her long mane. He suspected that she gave this energy and tenderness to whatever she cared for.

His mind flickered back to last night's events. Guiltily, he smiled as he thought of how he had stopped her from leaving him.

"Done!" she exclaimed finally, taking a step back. "Huey! You look wonderful!"

Huey reared, spread out her majestic white wings, scrubbed white as snow, and trumpeted her thanks to her mistress. The sparkling water droplets scattered across the stable.

Florina turned and saw him. "Lloyd! I didn't notice you were here," she said. "How long have you been standing and watching?"

"Not long ago," he replied casually. "Have you had breakfast yet?"

"Come to think of it, no," Florina frowned briefly. "I think I will go and have a change of clothing before I have some food."

"Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Lloyd asked. "Linus had been extremely irritating doing my meal so I left the table after eating a quarter of a pancake. Now I think I require some nourishment to keep me going."

"Sounds fine with me."

"Tell you what, Florina," Lloyd paused. "Why not we have breakfast together, then we can have a sparring match. You know how to use swords, don't you?"

"Yes, but I am not a very proficient sword-user," Florina admitted. "I would not be of a worthy opponent to you."

"It doesn't matter," Lloyd said with a shrug. "Come and find me in the garden pavilion when you are done changing. I will ask one of the servants to set up a breakfast table there."

"Alright then," she said, running off. "Give me a minute."

As he was preparing to close the door, he caught sight of the mischievous twinkle in Huey's eyes.

Bowing with a flourish to Huey, he exited and bolted the door firmly.

* * *

The two iron swords crossed in mid-air, before disentangling. Sharp ringing noises resounded throughout the entire garden.

He could tell that she was getting tired. She was swifter and sharper than him, always ready to dart away from the blade. Yet, she was no match for his skill. Her hand was already shaking from the exhaustion of the holding the blade too tightly.

Sensing his chance, he sprinted forward, catching her unawares. His sword knocked hers out of her hand, flinging it into the brush of deadly nightshade that Sonia had insisted on growing.

Gasping, she collapsed down on the lawn. "Lloyd…I…can't…take…it…" she panted, lying on the pliant blades of grass.

He nodded. "I can tell." He sat down beside her. "You know, your speed and accuracy is good, but you lack the strength and skill."

"I know," she nodded in response. "That's why the tactician always asks Lord Hector to protect me from the heavily guarded units such as generals."

"Florina…" Lloyd felt the familiar pang of jealousy, envy and love twisting in his heart. If only he was in Lord Hector's position, he would be able love her and marry her and be with her. "Are you…happy here?"

"I am content," she smiled up at the heavens. "All of you here, you, Linus, Nino and the servants, have been extremely nice to me even though you know that I am one of your enemies who might be engaged in a one-on-one fight with you in future. I have enjoyed my stay here and I will treasure it within me."

"If that's the case…will you stay on if we asked you to?" he asked slowly.

"I…Lloyd…I have to return to my sister, my friends and my lords," Florina shook her head. "In spite of everything, I am still a servant of House Caelin and I have to serve it with a willing heart. I can't just abandon it."

"I mean, if you can, you are not bound by anything, will you stay?" Lloyd sat up, his eyes radiating the pent-up feelings.

"What do you mean?" Florina shook her head, looking up at him.

Lloyd lowered himself closer to her, till his face was mere inches away from hers. "What I mean is…I can't bear to let you go…I want you…to stay here with me…" he brushed his lips lightly against hers.

"Here?" She said weakly, turning her head to one side, only to have him turn it back to face him.

"Yes…here…" He stroked her cheek gently with his hand, running it up and down against her soft flesh. "I find it hard to say this…but…I love you…"

"Lloyd…I…" There was a distinct crimson blush across her cheeks. "I…"

"I'm listening…." He leant down further, kissing her once more.

"I…love you…too…" she stuttered, forcing the words out with an effort. He could tell that her shyness and fear of men were making it difficult for her to say the sentence. "But…I…have to return…to them…"

"I understand," Lloyd held her in his arms, kissing her down her jaw line. "But I am contented to know that you love me as well, since that would mean that you would wait for me, won't you?"

"I promise…I will…" The flush was getting deeper by the minute. "I'll wait for you…forever…"

"Good," Lloyd knelt over her, after which she gave a light wince. When he withdrew, there was a visible love-bite on her neck. "Remember…you will wait for me…as you promised…"

* * *

A vigorous shaking tumbled into her pleasant dreams. "Florina! Wake up!" It was Lloyd's voice.

Sleepily, she sat up in her bed. "What is it, Lloyd? Why the commotion in the middle of the night?"

"Hurry, you have to leave," he took her possessions in one hand and started dragging her out with her other.

"Now?"

"Yes, now!"

"But, why? I thought I would be leaving in the morning!"

"Yes, but the Sonia woman is back from her Water Temple," Lloyd explained hurriedly, sprinting down the dark corridors. "She just found out that you are here and she would do anything to have you dead, so hurry!"

There was a loud explosion as the door to her room was blasted open, followed by a high thin shriek and a torrent of abuses.

"Quick! She will never let you off if she gets her hands on you! I doubt even Linus and I can save you when that happens!" Lloyd said. "Linus and Nino have already saddled your pegasus. When you escape from here, fly to the Nabata desert to rejoin your friends. Our scouts have reported to us that they were heading that way."

As he had said, Linus and Nino were already waiting for them with Huey. "Just in time," Linus grunted.

"What about you?" Florina asked as she prepared to mount.

"We'll be fine," Lloyd said, winking at her. "She can't do anything to us." Pulling her into a tight embrace, he kissed her briefly on the forehead. "Now go safely."

Standing back, he watched as the pegasus spread its wings and soared into the inky black sky, diminishing in size.

"I knew that there was something between the two of you," Linus smirked, elbowing his brother in the stomach.

**Third Chapter Done! Finally, they confess their love for each other after so much pre-confession sweetness and syrup!**

**Okay. fourth Chapter is going to take a while.**

**It's kind of sweet.**

**Mentions of KentxFiora and HectorxFlorina one-sided.**

**It would be a perfect desert battle and Valentine's Day.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Better to Die in your Arms-Chapter Four-Obstructed and Obstacled Love**

"Ahhhh!" Bartre ran around in circles on the sand dunes, trampling two enemy mages. "Magic man! More, more magic man! Bartre no like magic man!" Picking up Canas, he tossed the shaman towards the enemy shamans as though he was handling a rag doll. "Magic man against magic man! Our magic man wins other magic mans!"

"Pardon my impulsive obtrusion to your pleasant self-conversation," Canas said politely, engaged in a fluxing battle with the enemy shamans. "But I fear that it would be more proper to follow the standard Cambridge rules of speech and use 'men' in replacement of the non-existent word 'mans', for it has a more elegant touch and we are in the company of several distinguished members of the most prestigious royal families in Lycia."

"Ahhhh!" Bartre moaned, clutching his head. "Big words! Biggy words make Bartre confused! Bartre no smart, Bartre have head pain! Bartre want stone!" Throwing down his axe, he started bashing his head on one of the gigantic boulders emerging from the sand. "Stone! Stone know Bartre, Bartre know stone! Stone make Bartre happy! Bartre no head pain no more!"

"This stupid place is ruining my complexion!" Serra wailed. "The sand clogs up my delicate pores and roughens my perfectly silky skin. Just listen to the merciless wind tearing at my lustrous hair. And my attire, St. Elimine! Merely glance at my usually immaculate dress and be shocked by the horrors. The stains of the sand has ruined it, from pure snowy white to a dirty yellowish-brown like Mattie's hair!" The heal staff in her hand waved around precariously, in danger of hitting whoever that was nearby.

"I heard my name," Matthew growled, angry and offended at the insult to his fine peanut-butter hair, of which he was immensely proud of for being unique in both appearance and flavour.

"Sir Kent! The enemies are closing up!" Fiora shouted, wrenching her lance free from the enemy cavalier's stallion and prepared for another attack. "We need to form a ring around the lords to protect them!"

"Yes," Kent steered his horse to confront the marauding mages streaming in. Tossing the first few into the air three miles away with a swish of his lance, he cast a glance at Fiora to see how she was faring.

Instantly, he paled. "Fiora! Dodge!"

"What? Sir Kent? I-" Fiora turned around as well, in time to spot the archer grinning sadistically, his bow strung into a full arc, the tip of the lethal arrow aimed straight for her vulnerable neck.

Fiora gasped.

The arrow sped off in a blur, with a full audience mute with horror.

Fiora closed her eyes, praying the last thoughts in her mind, hoping that Kent would not mourn too much over her death, hoping that Farina would return, hoping that her little sister, Florina would be found… She was strangely tranquil, her face a mask of serenity, in the door of eminent death.

The sharp sting of death did not strike her. All that she could hear was a silent snap and an astonished gape from everyone.

Uncertainly, she opened her eyes, only to find herself at the mercy of gasping out in utmost surprise as well.

The arrow lay on the sand, its shaft broken from the main wooden stem. A javelin pinned it down firmly, preventing any chances of escape.

She looked up. "Florina!" She recognized her little sister's wavy lavender locks and short white dress. Forgetting about the archer, she flew up, overjoyed to hug her sister.

"Florina?" Murmurs went around the army. "Wasn't she missing from the troop?"

"Florina!" the tactician, Squarehead, pushed his way past the jousting people and elbowed Fiora away. "Where have you been? I have been so worried for you! And look at poor Lord Hector! After you were gone, he had to be paired up with Raven and apparently those two are busy fighting between themselves rather then fighting off the enemy units." He rolled an eye at the two men quarrelling vulgarly nearby. "My, am I glad you are unscathed."

"Yeah," Lyn rolled her eyes in response to Squarehead's honeyed words. "You were _so _worried that you blatantly refused to dispatch any spare troops hanging around to try and find her. Wow."

"Don't get sarcastic with me, young lady," Squarehead retorted sternly. "I am the famed genius of Lycia and you are not."

"Where were you, Florina?" Fiora engulfed her sister in a tight sisterly embrace once more, the tears of joy threatening to overflow. "I have been so worried about you that I could not even eat or sleep."

Kent came forward and placed a hand on Fiora's shoulder. "I told you that she would be fine," he said, smiling.

"Ohhh! Florina! It's so good to see you again!" Serra squealed in excitement. "St. Elimine! You are so perfectly groomed and clean; such that you make me feel ashamed of my own glamorous appearance!"

"Ah, lovely Miss Florina had reappeared in my vision. No doubt, she has returned to my arms of love and care. How she must have missed my company when she was away," Sain sang praises as usual.

"So, where were you?" Fiora shook Florina slightly by the shoulder. "You look well-groomed, well-fed and generally refreshed." She stared into her sister's azure blue eyes and noticed the sparkle that had never been there before. "Did you…run into something that had intrigued you?"

Shaking her head lightly, Florina smiled and flew off to deliver the critical blow to finish off Jasmine.

* * *

February the fourteenth. A day of celebration.

Saint Valentine's Day.

A day when lovers and couples got together to celebrate their love for each other in their own private space.

She had never considered herself well liked, but she had realised how wrong her initial concept was.

She had merely gone out for breakfast and by the time she returned to her tent, her arms were full of flowers and every empty space of her cot had been piled high with sweet-smelling blooms.

Sitting down on her chair, she surveyed the flowers thoroughly.

Fiora had sent her a sisterly present of blue irises.

Lord Eliwood had dispatched Marcus to give her a bouquet of Pharaen marigolds fresh from the fields, along with a gigantic white teddy bear clutching onto a felt heart stuffed with balls of cotton.

Lady Lyndis, being her best friend, had generously provided some Sacaen bluebells as air purifier to relieve the overwhelming scent from the flowers.

Sir Kent had given her some white lilies, wrapped up in their elegant green leaves.

Sir Sain, being the usual ladies' man, had sent every single girl in the army a bouquet of forget-me-nots in a desperate bid to remind them not to forget him.

Wil had dropped a hastily wrapped-up bunch of sunflowers on her cot, the yellow-orange petal still under the immense stress provided by the morning dew. Stuck to one of the stems was a crumpled piece of pinkish paper with the three letters 'W', 'I' and 'L' scrawled over it.

Lucius had given her a transparent glass bowl, filled with water, with three lily pads and a lotus floating on top. On the bottom of the bowl, he had written an entire preaching of how one ought to be as pure as a lotus despite the circumstances.

Canas had generously given every girl a late snowdrop flower, conjured up by the energy of his dark arts.

Erk had prepared a neatly tied up a fragrant posy of lilies-of-the-valley, set against a gold background, and had handed it over to her before breakfast with an extremely red face and made his way off hurriedly before she could mutter a word of thanks.

Even Raven had provided a bunch of flowers for her. It was a bunch of extremely bloodied ice plants with the heads of several flowers pulled off.

Although it was not like you could expect much from him.

* * *

"Florina?"

Surprised to hear Lord Hector's voice, she rose, set aside the flowers and went out to meet him. "Yes, milord?" she asked. She had grown much more accustomed to his gruff and burly ways and could now speak to him most of the time without stammering or blushing.

"Florina, ahh, em, this, is, em, for, uhh, you," Hector said. The words came out from his mouth in a very broken manner, as though he was nervous or scared.

Florina looked up at him, and gasped.

In his hands, he held the most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen or received. Deep red roses wrapped with dark green leaves and an extremely fragrant scent presented themselves proudly before her, flaunting their perfect complexion. A rich overwhelmingly romantic scent curled up in her mind. The petals waved gently in the breeze, whispering unspoken words to the leaves.

"It's beautiful," she gasped, taking it in her arms. "I've never seen a bouquet like this ever before."

"Do you like it?" Hector looked at her.

"Of course," Florina smiled up at him shyly. "Thank you so much."

"Yeah," he replied lamely, looking very much relieved.

The two of them were silent for a long while, both of them being tongue-tied and looking away from each other in a desperate bid to avoid eye contact.

"Emm…So…if there is nothing…I can go back to…" Florina broke the long silence and turned, very red in the face, preparing to go back inside to her tent.

"Wait!" Hector said hastily, grabbing her by the arm. Shocked by his sudden action, she turned to face him.

Drawing her close against him, Hector clutched her petite frame in one hand by her slender waist. His other hand combed through her silky hair. "Florina…" He said uncertainly. "I have wanted to tell you this for a long time…but…" With one finger, he gently lifted her chin and kissed her. "I would really like it…if we could pursue something deeper…deeper than just our friendship…something that is more stable and secure…that we can both hold on to…"

"Lord Hector!" She was blushing furiously as she struggled in his grasp, like a captured bird. "I…"

"It's okay, Florina, there is no need for a struggle, " he said, holding her even tighter. "I wouldn't hurt you…"

"It's not that!"

"Then?"

"I…" Another struggle set her free from his iron-shod grasp. She stood before him for a moment, muttered a word of 'sorry', and sped away from him, faster than he could ever manage in his armour.

* * *

She did not look back, did not even see the look of shock, agony, hurt and disbelief written plainly on Hector's face.

The roses, cast to one side, shed fresh tears of dew to the scene of a broken heart.

She did not stop running till she at last collapsed by the riverbank, panting from the over-exhaustion. Closing her eyes, she tried to shake the images from her over-heated mind.

Unrest, pity and shock were all swarming within her, each fighting for a prestigious position.

She tried not to believe what he had just said, the words ringing repeatedly in her ears. She tried to imagine that all was just a pretense, that nothing had happened between them, that they were just battled partners.

Sighing, she washed her face in the cooling spring waters, cold and sweet from the night wind. "What should I do?" she whispered mournfully to the gentle breezes gliding past her hair.

A rustle of leaves disturbed her chain of thoughts. Alarmed, she turned back to face the creature or enemy, her hand poised in battle position, only that she had no lance or sword to defend herself with.

Another rustle came from the leaves of the shrub, followed by a low growl.

Growl? Florina relaxed slightly. Normal people don't growl, do they? So, it is not an enemy unit but an animal?

Slowly, a flash of white fur matted with grey emerged. Then another. Then another.

The leaves parted with a final rustle before falling silent, as though in respect. A white wolf strode out in between.

Florina gasped. There was something unusual about the wolf. It seemed…different…in its own way.

The wolf stopped five metres away from her and lay down flat on the ground. The blazing golden eyes bored into hers, seemingly uncovering everything that had happened, that she felt. And as though it understood her feelings, it gave a high mournful whine.

Instinctively, she stepped closer and closer and closer, till the five metres in between them previously had been shortened to barely five centimetres. The tip of her fingers brushed against the white and grey fur of the wolf, which promptly gave forth another whine in response to her touch.

As though satisfied, the wolf suddenly shook itself and stretched to full height and length. Surprised, Florina laughed to see the regal and dignified creature engage in warming-up exercises to work its muscles.

Turning, the wolf dropped a parcel from its mouth onto the ground, nodded approvingly at her, howled thrice, and sped into the undergrowth again, as though it was a flicker of a dream. All that was left of it were several lightly indented footprints on the mud.

Carefully, Florina picked up the parcel. It was slightly muddy and wet from the wolf's mouth and the moist riverbank ground, yet the handwriting on top of the parcel was clear. It was his handwriting: neat, written with a flourish at the 't' and revealing his wonderful writing caliber.

"Lloyd…" she fingered the parcel affectionately, tracing the words with her fingers.

"Florina!" Heavy footsteps pounded from behind her. "There you are! I have been searching all over for you!"

Slipping the parcel instantly into her pouch, Florina turned around and faced Lord Hector. "Umm…yes…" she muttered meekly.

"I was journeying through the woods trying to find you and heard the howling of a wolf, so I walked towards the sound," Hector panted breathlessly. "Then I saw a white wolf sprint past me." He pursed his lips as though he had just tasted a sour lemon. "The wolf stopped when it saw me and gave me the weird look." He caught sight of her raised eyebrow. "Okay, maybe not weird, but…but…but…ehh…cold! Yes, it gave me the cold, icy look, as though it disliked me, or something. Then it dived back into the shrubs." He took her small hand in his own. "Are you sure you are alright? Next time, don't run off by yourself into the woods. You never know what you might find in those dark creepy places."

Flushed, Florina tried to pull away. "Yes, Lord Hector…"

"Oh, and by the way, Mister Fair and Square wants you to go with Heath and Dorcas to replenish the supplies tomorrow when we get to Bern. There will be, or so he the smarty-pants said, many shops and merchants and other stuff. He thinks that you should take a break from all the fighting and let some other people do the guarding and defending for once. He's probably just scared that you will turn out like a second Fiora…" Hector said. "And take a lance with you when you go, okay? I want you to come back into my arms unscathed. If anyone dares to threaten you, just tell me and I shall send them into space with my axe."

"Yes…" Her flush deepened, and her stuttering started again.

Gathering her gently in his arms, Hector ignored her soft protests and frantic struggles. "I told you once and I will tell you a million times. I will never give up on you, even if that means I shall resort to using my axe to plunder into any other rival who casts a stray glance on you."

"I…" Her heart ached as she tried in vain to break free from his grasp.

The wind blew around them ominously.

* * *

Throwing herself onto her cot, Florina took out the parcel from her pouch.

Fingering the delicate flyaway writing of his, she pictured him holding a bouquet of lavenders, her favourite flowers, and kneeing down on one leg before her, proposing. That was the fairytale ending she had always been dreaming about ever since she fell in love with him: that someday, they would marry and settle down somewhere peaceful and quiet and start a quaint family.

Carefully, she undid the bow tie and unwrapped the brown paper. A glimmer of silver shone, then a sparkle of a jewel.

A diary came into view. Leather-bound, it was made of the finest calf leather, thin yet firm, and edged with intricate silver trimmings all around the border. Within intervals, stones of fire sparkled iridescently under the dim light, giving forth a miniature virtual plume of flame.

Flipping open the cover, there was a personal letter written on the first page.

Dearest Florina,

Well, happy Valentines' Day.

I deeply apologise for not being able to spend the time idling beside my ladylove on such a romantic day, but my duty as one of the leaders of the Black Fang has tied me down to the Black Fang fortress, planning the itinerary for a group of assassins on their mission tomorrow. I do hope that you will open your generous heart and accept my sincere request for forgiveness.

As an act of contrition, I am giving you this diary. Personally, I have a lingering attachment to it, but of course, my ladylove will have a better use for it. I rarely even have the time to have a proper meal ever since you were gone.

The situation here has worsened greatly, especially since Father is becoming more and more absorbed into that Sonia seductress. Linus and I are vexed by her attempts to try and separate the two of us and break the link between Father and us. Fortunately, her efforts so far have been to waste.

I still have several more missions to complete for the time being, and I am thinking of leaving the Fang if this continues. It is rather cowardly of me to leave the organization that had been my home and family for the past thirty years, but I shall try and help it to revive itself. If all others fail, then I shall be left with no choice.

Partially, you are the reason for my thought of leaving the Fang. You have been gone for exactly 289 days now, and my heart has been showing the signs of wearing and tearing. Though mostly undetected by others, I myself have realised that my skills in wielding a sword and killing improve dramatically when I believe myself to be fighting for you in a combat.

Sometimes, I worry for your absence. Being so far away from you, I have not the faintest idea how you are faring within your own camp, or whether some other enemy forces have captured you and your live is currently at stake. But I can tell somewhat, for the lavenders have been blossoming radiantly ever since you came to the fortress and are growing wonderfully. I take them as your indicator most of the time.

As I have promised, I shall give up my position as one of the Four Fangs and fetch you someday. Then, I shall make you my wife and we can live together somewhere preferably secluded, so as to be free from the hassles of the wars and battles as well as conflicts between nations. And how many kids would you prefer? Personally I would enjoy looking after a brood of them, provided you can handle them. Don't worry. I won't rush you.

And thus, my letter hereby comes to a close. All I want to say is that I miss you and love you and that wait patiently for me. I promise I will come someday.

And if anyone harasses you during my absence from your side, tell me the next time you see me and I will cleave them into twenty-five perfect pieces with my Wo Dao. Then, they will know never to mess with the ladylove of the White Wolf.

Take care, and be patient.

Love,

Lloyd Reed the White Wolf

(I hope my animal messenger did not frighten you too much. It is my way of delivering messages and parcels when I am entangled in a particular business or matter.)

And delicately pressed in the next page, was a lavender blossom. Dreamy and misty, the different shades of lavender seemed to swirl in the tiny petals. A faraway aroma tingled in the air.

"Lloyd…" Florina clutched the book to her tightly, and fell asleep on her cot, amidst the fragrance of the lavender.

* * *

**Is it good?**

**Thanks, by the way to all those who reviewed!**

**Next chapter is going to be short, but Lloyd still won't die. It's just for tying up some loose ends and catching up on events.**


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Better to Die in your Arms-Chapter Five-Measuring the Angles of a Love Triangle

* * *

"Nino! Is that you?"

"Florina!" Nino squealed in excitement. "It's been so long since I have seen you! How are you?"

"I'm fine," Florina smiled, hugging Nino. "How's Lloyd?"

"Lloyd?" Nino replied. "He's a really great brother. He's really nice to me and he has been training a lot since you left. And he really misses you, you know. He often sits by the lavender bushes in the garden, thinking about you."

"That's sweet of him," Florina muttered, blushing. "If you see him, tell him that I miss him too."

"Okay!" Nino dragged her into the little cottage. The smile faded from her face all of a sudden and her eyebrows knitted together. "Can you heal?"

"Heal?" Florina cocked her head to one side. "I'm sorry but I can't heal. Only magic users can heal others."

"Oh," Nino's face fell instantly.

"Is something the matter?" Florina asked anxiously. "You aren't usually this sad, Nino. What's wrong? Why do you need a healer so badly? Are you ill of something?"

"No…" Nino was on the verge of tears. "It's just that…" Taking Florina's hand, she led her to the bed, where a half-conscious man was lying down. Dried blood had crusted over the frame of the bed as well as the bed sheets, so much so that entire patches of deep red settled everywhere on the originally white cloth.

The spiky dark red hair, the black bloodstained robes and the unusual brown tan, as well as the bizarre black scar on his arm…

"It's Jaffar, the Angel of Death, is it not?" Florina gasped. Merely saying the name out loud caused a haunting chill to run down her spine.

"Yes," Nino walked over leant carefully over Jaffar, lifting his arm. Jaffar, in response, groaned and tried to flick Nino's hand off. "Jaffar, stop! You will only be making the bleeding worse! See, it has started bleeding again!"

"…" Jaffar opened his mouth as though to say something then closed it tightly again.

Shifting the soaked pieces of cloth served as a makeshift bandage, Nino looked closely at the wound. "It's already swelling, Florina, what should I do?" She was practically on the verge of crying. "I don't want Jaffar to die, but there is no healer around here…"

Biting her lip, Florina stared at the gash. Nino was right: it was already infected. The angry pus was building up ending the layer of plasma, swelling the wound to nearly twice the original size. If he did not receive some sort of treatment, he would not survive the ordeal.

"Emm…" She fumbled in her pouch that she always wore around her. "I have some healing stuff in here if you want them. Umm…there are some gauze bandages, a bottle of disinfectant, some bottles of healing salves, two elixirs and a silver necklace."

"A silver necklace?" Nino asked in surprise as she took the disinfectant and the bandages. "Why do you have a garlic necklace inside there? Is it another kind of obscure medical object as well?"

"Umm…no…" Florina blushed, taking the healing salves. "It's just a gift…from…Lord Hector…"

"Lord Hector?" Nino carefully unwound the bloodied cloths from Jaffar's arm. "Isn't he one of the lords of Lycia?"

"Yes," Florina's blush deepened. She still found it hard to forget his words that night. "He's quite nice, although maybe a bit rough and gruff for many people's likings. He's a little paranoid that…I might run into wolves and get hurt by them, so he gave me a silver necklace and told me to use it to ward off wolves if they endanger me."

"I thought that just works for werewolves, not wolves," Nino paused in the midst of dabbing some disinfectant onto a piece of gauze.

"That's how it was supposed to be, but I guess he was really paranoid," Florina agreed. "Here, Nino, take this alcohol. It would be kinder to the patient to rub his arm with alcohol first before putting the disinfectant to minimise the amount of pain generated."

"Good idea," Nino laughed. "Poor Jaffar, subject to my atrocious medical treatment." She added a generous dash of alcohol onto his arm, before rubbing his arm vigorously with the swab of gauze.

Despite the treatment that would have made any normal person scream and howl till the entire Elibe is roused to arms, the only response that ever emerged from Jaffar's mouth with a discontented grunt.

"Umm…do you…want an…elixir?" Florina held out the glass bottle timidly. In spite of his ravaged state, she still found him unnervingly scary. When he opened his eyes and stared at her with his blazing red pupils, she felt ready anytime to run.

"Come on, Jaffar," Nino grabbed and bottle and unstopped it. "You have to take it, whether you like it or not! It will help you greatly to recover, so you must take some." She stuffed the bottle forcefully into his mouth, emptying the contents.

"…" Jaffar drank the liquid inside the bottle expressionlessly.

"Well…umm…I have to go and get some supplies now…" Florina said, glancing out of the window. "It's getting late and I am supposed to be back to the base camp by sunset. Lyn, Farina, Fiora and Lord Hector will be so pissed off with me for my late arrival. Well, we'll meet again, Nino." With a little wave, she rushed off onto her pegasus and sped into the air.

"Jaffar, I was thinking," Nino said, watching Florina fly off. "Who is this Lord Hector person? Is he Lloyd's love rival? How complicated this relationship is!"

"…" Jaffar's lips twitched the slightest bit.

* * *

The white pegasus swerved skillfully to the right, dodging the bolt cast from the shadowy mass of darkness.

"Good girl, Huey," Florina whispered to her pegasus, which gave a cheery whine in response. "Now, we are supposed to move down and pick up someone, a mage."

Scanning the area, she spied the familiar neon green-haired girl around the same age as her. "Nino! Is that you?"

The girl looked up. "Florina!" She waved her arms wildly in the air. "Yes, it's me! Nino!"

"I was sent to pick you up," Florina glided down from her pegasus. "But, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Lloyd and Linus?"

"It's…a long story…" Nino hung her head.

"It's okay," Florina said, hugging her. "We can always have a small chat someday else when the atmosphere is less tense. Right now, I have to bring you to Lord Hector and our tactician."

"Good idea," Nino brightened again, mounting onto Huey. As though she suddenly remembered something important, she started. "Florina! Oh, Florina!"

"What is it?" Florina stared at Nino, half-scared by her sudden actions and exclamations. "The prince is still trapped by Ursula's band. They are going to kill him! And Jaffar! He had just recovered from his wounds and he is very vulnerable. He shouldn't be fighting, if not for me," Nino cried, clutching Florina's arm. "Please, save them! Please, I don't want any of them to die!"

It was in her eyes that Florina read the pain, grief, worry, anxiety and love that one's heart could give the person, especially when the person in their heart is in danger or dead.

Poor Nino, to suffer such heartache, Florina thought mentally. At least I don't have to worry about Lloyd for the moment; he is such a good fighter that practically nothing can ever harm him…

"I will try my best, Nino," Florina said, directing her pegasus to land on the ground before a green-cloaked man and a heavily-armoured lord. She dismounted and bowed to the two men. "If I may introduce Nino."

"So you're Nino," the tactician studied her closely. "You would be a powerful ally to our team. We are in need of another mage. I would welcome you into my tactics scheme and strategy plotting."

Nino looked over to the other man, the blue-haired lord. He was not looking at her, but was instead walking towards Florina.

"Are you injured?" He grasped her hand tenderly, whispering. "You don't look very well. Do you need a rest? I will convince Squarehead to send Heath up in place of you if you wish to recover."

"I'm fine, Lord Hector," Florina shook her head. Nino could see the redness creeping up to her cheeks. "I can manage this battle."

"Drop the 'lord' in front, Florina," Hector grazed her wrist with his lips. "I told you before that I would prefer you to be more informal and closer with me."

"Yes…umm…Lor-I mean…Hector…" Florina tried to free her hand from his iron grip.

"Much better," Hector said in response, moving in to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Cut, cut, cut!" The tactician hollered. "Enough of the necking around in the middle of a battlefield! Firstly, it's obscene. Secondly, it's inappropriate. Thirdly, it diverts both parties' attention. Fourthly, it's a waste of time. Fifthly-"

"We were not-" Hector protested.

"-It's against the rules set by the famed genius here, and-" The tactician droned on, ignoring Hector.

"We were not necking!" Hector bellowed. "It was just a quick kiss of affection."

"Young man, learn your manners and respect those who are older than you!" Squarehead retorted sternly.

"Yeah, young master, learn your manners and treat your older lame henchman with the respect that he deserves," Matthew appeared from apparently nowhere in the midst of the darkness. Ducking a flying hand axe, he grinned and disappeared back into the black shroud.

"I'm going," Florina decided that escaping was the best tactic this moment, mounted her pegasus and flew off before the two men could utter another syllable.

Nino looked on wide-eyed. Her thin eyebrows knitted into a confused frown. Wasn't Florina Lloyd's girlfriend? Then what is she doing with Lord Hector? Did she give up on Lloyd? Or did they have a quarrel or something?

* * *

Poking at the embers in the fire, Nino recounted how she had met Lloyd and Linus in the Bern marketplace where she had ran into Florina some time later, how she was sent on the assassination mission, how she had backed out of the mission at the last minute, how Jaffar had nearly sacrificed himself to save her…

Sitting motionlessly on the log, Florina listened patiently before recounting her own experiences. How she had rejoined her group in the Nabata desert, how Valentine's Day had gone on, how she had met the wolf, received the parcel… Tactfully, she left out the contents of the letter and Lord Hector's intimate conversation with her.

"…Then, I still don't see the relationship between you and Lor-" Nino asked, before she was abruptly interrupted by a highly excited Farina.

"Florina! You would never ever guess what I heard just now!" Farina exclaimed.

"What?" Nino and Florina asked simultaneously.

"I overheard Lord Hector asking Oswin on advice on how to propose to you!" Farina burst out. "Imagine! My little sister is going to be the marchioness of Ostia someday in the near future. How rich and great you will become, Florina! You will share the Ostian treasury with Hector and have a hand in the Lycian treasury! You will become so rich that I would feel desolate and proud of you at the same time! You're gold will be uncountable! Not mentioning the jewels, precious metals, valuable gems, rare weapons and other expensive and priceless objects…" She trailed off smiling at the prospect of the huge piles of gold and gemstones.

"Propose? Doesn't that mean that he wants you to marry him?" Nino asked, staring at Florina's pale face.

"I suppose so…" Florina replied weakly.

'Then…"

They both fell into a gloomy silence.

The foreboding full moon shone in full brilliance, a ghostly blue from its shroud of thin clouds.

* * *

**How is it? Up to standard?**

**This is just a random add-in to tense up the mood and atmosphere and to tie up some loose ends of the plot.**

**As for the tactician's name, I have to admit that Squarehead is a very amusing name which spoils a little of the story but ehh...the inspiration for this tactician has been stuck in my head ever since I saw this guy who had a really really really square head. I am sure his chin is a right angle.**

**Yeah...Lloyd's dying next chapter...**

**After reading this, please review and let me know where it can be improved. **

**Extra note: Florina and Nino are not having a pairing support conversation of whatever. This is a 100 straight **


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

**

Better to Die in your Arms-Chapter Six-Prism of Love

Landing softly on the grass, Huey snorted, reared and trampled a mercenary beneath its strong hooves.

"Hey, thanks!" Legault grinned up at Florina. "I didn't notice that coming."

"Umm…okay…just…be…careful…next time…" Florina stuttered. Silently, she hurled abuses at Squarehead the tactician for sending her to fight next to the purple-haired assassin. He was downright scary, with his highly perverted mind. The only reason she had to fight next him was to aid him and help him through the vulnerable stage of being an amateur assassin.

"Everyone done? Let's move up! To the throne!" Squarehead hollered.

Rapidly, Florina scanned the battlefield. Guy and Priscilla were making their way up from where they had been killing snipers; her sisters were in the air, along with Heath and the new recruit Vaida; the lords were already running up the steps. Nino was dragging a very reluctant Jaffar up the steps. Lucius was preaching a very insane and blood-splattered Karel as he weaved his way though the remnants of war. Rebecca was rearranging Wil's collar, Serra was bear-hugging Erk, and Ninian held Lord Eliwood's arm.

"Aren't you coming?" Legault shouted as he sped towards the steps of the throne.

Swiftly, Huey soared into the sky, his powerful arms outstretched. Using the guidance and energy of the thermal currents, it carved through the air and dived down before landing smoothly on the stone platform.

The rest arrived at the top as well.

The man on the throne looked up at them.

* * *

Sitting in a casual position, he fingered the light brand he had been toying with in his hand. He brushed back a lock of his sandy hair. His golden eyes blinked once or twice as it scrutinised them. An eyebrow rose in disbelief and surprise crossed his features. His lips parted. "Florina…" The word was a whisper, yet she heard it clearly.

It was like a balm to the emptiness she had felt since their separation.

"Lloyd…" Her voice was hoarse.

Neither of them moved for the moment. Instead, they just remained where they were, staring at each other.

The gusts swept past slowly, twirling to the time a waltz.

Slowly, she dismounted from Huey's back.

Running over to him, she plunged into his embrace, weeping into his shirt. She felt his fingers curling protectively across her waist and she tightened her hold on him. She wondered how long it had been since they have been in each other's arms.

"Lloyd…" She disentangled herself reluctantly from him. "I missed you so much…" A fresh stream of tears spilled down her cheeks as she wound her arms around his neck. "I was so happy when you sent me the present…"

"Then I assume that you like it?" Lloyd grinned. Leaning closer to her, he nuzzled her cheek with his lips. "I missed you too…especially when Linus was gone as well…"

"Linus? Gone?" Florina looked up in shock. "What do you mean? Isn't he with you?"

"Your friends…killed him…" Lloyd said slowly, pronouncing each word fully.

"They…killed…him…" Florina looked back directly at Lord Hector. "But…I thought…I never saw him…I was in all of the battles…"

"Not one of them," Squarehead said grimly. "You were missing in the battle in the town in Bern. That was where we met the Linus Black Fang member."

"Then you did kill him," Lloyd said coldly.

"We left him alive," Hector boomed. "Injured, but alive." Lloyd could sense the jealousy, rage, hatred, disappointment and other array of feelings in his voice.

"Lloyd, I'm so sorry, I…" Florina looked up into Lloyd's eyes apologetically.

"It's alright, it's not your fault, but they will get a taste of my sword," Lloyd said with clenched teeth. His hand was already tightening its grip on his light brand. Fondly, he kissed Florina on the lips. "I hope you don't mind some of your friends getting injured or dying."

"Lloyd, must you do this?" she leant against him, very much distressed by the situation. "I don't want either you or my friends to get hurt…"

"There are some things which cannot be forgiven," he said firmly.

"Lloyd…"

"Enough!" A loud roar came from behind.

* * *

Lord Hector marched up, waving his Wolf Beil.

"I have never seen a more romantic sight on a battlefield ever before and I doubt I ever will," he spat, his face clouded with black hatred, dark rage and extreme jealousy. "Florina, move aside! He can have a taste of my Wolf Beil instead of your hugs and kisses." The last words were emphasised with a distinct snarl.

"No!" Florina shielded Lloyd with her slender frame. "Don't!"

"Move aside!" Hector roughly pushed Florina away, waving his Wolf Beil. "It's a man's battle! There's no need for a woman to interfere!"

A jet of red spurted out as Florina gave a thin cry.

"Hector! How dare you do that to my baby sister!" Farina leapt up. "I shall personally sue you for assault!"

"Yeah, and I shall make a huge hole in you with my Mani Katti," Lyn threatened.

"Oh my god! Hector! What did you do to her?" Serra shrieked.

"What in the Lord's name did I do?" Hector demanded angrily.

"You're stupid lumbering Wolf Beil nearly cut off her arm! That's what you did!" Farina shouted. "Now, I shall sue you for manslaughter and attempted murder as well!"

"That was an accident!" Hector protested. "And it's just a small cut!"

"A small cut?" Lyn shrieked. "I'll make a similar small cut in you if you want, Hector!"

"Well, she shouldn't have interfered in the battle," Hector argued.

"That is no excuse for being clumsy, young master," Matthew vapourised from apparently nowhere again.

"Everyone, move aside, please!" Nino pushed her way past the ring of people of Priscilla, waving their staves. "Bring her back to the camp, she is losing a lot of blood though that wound."

"No…Lloyd…" Florina caught scrapes of Nino's words. The blood was pouring out of her in torrents; her vision was darkening into a deep purple miasma; and there was repeated pounding in her ears. Her breaths came out short and labored.

"Lloyd…don't…Lord…Hector…" She trailed off as the sleep-inducing magic enshrouded her. "Please…stop…"

* * *

"You're Lord Hector of Ostia, aren't you?" Lloyd asked.

"Yes," Hector snapped. "Now, quit talking and take up your sword." He raised his Wolf Beil over his head. "Let's start the fight, shall we? Then we can find out who's better."

"Wait," Lloyd held out his hand. "I have a question for you."

"What is it?" Hector growled impatiently.

"I was just wondering," Lloyd closed his eyes. "You love her just as much as I do, don't you?"

"…" Momentarily speechless, Hector stared at the sword master. "What…do you mean by that?" he spluttered.

"If I die in this battle or sometime later," Lloyd reopened his eyes and looked straight at Hector. "Will you promise me that you will take love her, accept her, and take good care of her for me?"

"…"

"I might not survive this battle," Lloyd said mournfully. "I have already decided when Linus died that it was time for me to leave as well. I just wanted…a last word with her and a chance to avenge my brother…I was worried that she would be too upset over my death…"

"…"

"She is a lovely girl, too beautiful and sweet to be wasted away in the wrong hands," Lloyd said firmly. "I knew that there would be rivals for her love. Before, I always held on to the belief that I could be with her, but gradually, after Linus died, I found that that was untrue. I still love her, yet I cannot take care of her even if I live, for I will be consumed with ideas of revenge on you and Eliwood of Pherae. I will place my life in danger and in doing so; place hers in danger. That's why…please, treasure her for me…"

Woefully, he unsheathed his sword. "Let's begin…"

The sharp metallic sound rang through the air.

The music of the clash between two men of completely different characters and status, both loving a same woman.

The music of the dark face of love.

The inevitable fate.

* * *

When the Lloyd's blood finally splattered at Hector's feet, both of them were panting in exhaustion.

"You're highly skilled…" Lloyd gasped for breath, clutching to his sword hilt. "Very good sparring…" A fresh column of crimson blood spat out of his mouth as he collapsed to the ground.

Using the last bit of strength left in him, he looked up at Hector. "Remember… take… care… of… her…" He smiled. "True love…does not…necessarily…mean…that the…two…must be…together…It means…to give all…you can…to your…loved one… That I have… come… to… realise…over…the…"

Another jet of scarlet blood, and he was gone.

The only thing left was the light fragrance of love in the air.

* * *

"How's Florina?" Hector asked Oswin anxiously.

"She's still unconscious because a particular cleric messed up her staves again," Oswin scowled at Serra. "But generally, she's not in danger anymore." He paused. "I heard that you had a conflict with Lloyd Reed of the Black Fang."

"Yes," Hector looked out of the window.

"So, you killed him," Oswin said.

"Yes," Hector sighed. "I had to, to get to the throne of Shrine of the Seals and get my brand new Armads."

"I see, Miss Florina will be very upset," Oswin nodded wisely. "I suggest to you not to tell her the truth so quickly if you still want to woo her."

"I know," Hector walked into the room and sat down on a chair beside Florina's cot. "Where're her over-protective guardians?"

"Probably concocting some plot to destroy you, young master," Matthew appeared mysteriously again.

"Shut up, Matthew," Hector brushed a lock of lavender hair from Florina's forehead. "I'm sorry, my-"

"Lord Hector!" Serra shrieked. "Mister Squarehead is looking for you!"

Sighing heavily, Hector left the room. "I know. I'm coming."

* * *

**This chapter is a little short, but I hope it captures the essence of the plot. **

**Please review and tell me whether Florina should agree to marry Hector...**

**If she does, there will be sequel...**

**If she doesn't, it's just going to end with another chapter...**

**It's all up to you...**

**If it is an even match , I would just have to add my own vote...**

**Pretty please...with a cherry on top?**

**Merci beacoup! (and no, I'm not french, I just learn french for a third language)**

**Next Chapter: Hector's Proposal/Florina's Response**


	7. Chapter 7

**Better to Die in your Arms-Final Chapter-Pursuit of Old Memories**

The first thing she could sense was the deep throbbing in her head.

"Florina!" That would probably be Lyn. "You're finally awake! I was threatening Hector just a moment ago that if you don't wake up soon, he shall have to suffer my Mani Katti's torment."

Disentangling herself from the bed sheets, she sat up groggily. Right as she was, Lyn was sitting by the bed, a cool towel in her hand. Lord Hector stood solemnly behind her.

"I told you, Lyn," he scowled, arms folded across his armour. "She will wake up soon. It's not like I dealt her much of a great blow."

"Well, if you hadn't done that to her, she would not be here in the first place," Lyn snapped fiercely.

"Look, woman," Hector shouted angrily. "I am a lord just as you are and I do not tolerate any c being yelled at me in my own dd castle!"

"Mind your language, young man," Squarehead the tactician walked into the room. "If I hear anymore of those escaping from your mouth, I shall personally send Serra to wash your mouth with her scented soap."

"H, man," Hector cried, outraged. "You can't do that to me in my own b castle! And-"

"That's it, young man," the tactician snapped. "SERRA!" he bellowed.

"No!" Hector practically leapt to the door and locked it. "Never will I let that pink-haired devil come within three miles away from me!"

"Shh…" Lyn put her finger firmly on her lips and glared at the two men. "Will you two keep your voices slightly lower?" she hissed. "Florina here has just awoken and is subject to your roaring."

"Whatever!" Hector grumbled, throwing up his arms in exasperation.

"Shh!" Squarehead chided fiercely. "No noises above 500 hertz in the nursing ward."

"Where's Lloyd?" Florina asked weakly. The bickering stopped instantly. "What happened to Lloyd?"

"Don't worry about Lloyd, okay?" Lyn comforted her friend. "He's alright. Don't worry, he's safe. Don't think about him-"

"No!" Florina practically jumped up. Her voice had risen by two octaves. "What happened to him? Tell me the truth. I know you're lying to me just so that I can get well sooner. Lyn…Lord Hector…"

Lyn pursed her lips. Hector stood aside, looking guiltily at his Wolf Beil. Squarehead maintained his perfect 'tactician posture' and his 'paper face'.

"Well, if you really want the truth, here it is," Squarehead said emotionlessly. "At exactly 3.45 in the afternoon, Lloyd Reed of the Black Fang fell at the Shrine of the Seals after a much prolonged fight with Hector Ostia. The latter dealt him a severe blow to the chest, which caused an incision in the heart, puncturing the left upper chamber, thereby resulting in internal hemorrhage…"

* * *

"Leave me alone!" she shrieked at the Ostian lord before her.

"Wait! Florina! Listen to me!" Hector grasped her by her shoulders. "I had no choice but to kill him. He was an enemy who would prevent us from stopping Nergal's evil plans and eventually destroy the world indirectly if we did not defeat him! Try and reason that!"

"But I can't reason anything now," she cried involuntarily. "Why? Why did you have to kill him? I know him personally and I know that he could change. You didn't have to kill him…" she collapsed, weeping into his shirt. Her clenched fists pounded him on his chest. "Why…"

"It's okay, Florina," Hector stroked her hair gently. "Don't cry…"

* * *

In a distance, Florina's three over-protective guardians stood watching behind a bush with Squarehead.

"I seriously feel like going over and giving that brainless lout a heavy punch in the face," Farina said through clenched teeth. "Look at how upset he has made our little baby sister."

"True, I have never seen her cry this hard before," Fiora frowned. "He really needs some tact and wisdom at times."

"And I'm sure I can give him some with my battle tactics," Lyn scowled fiercely, cracking her knuckles. "I can't wait till Florina leaves and I can give him a huge skinning…"

"Shh…" Squarehead put his finger to his lips. "Watch in silence and avoid unnecessary remarks. Save those for the critics."

* * *

"Oh, you're awake now."

Florina rubbed her eyes. Much to her surprise, it was morning, and she was in Lord Hector's room. And he was there, beside her, under the same coverlet.

"Aaahhh!" She screamed in terror and horror. The only other time she had fallen asleep beside another male was with Lloyd, and that was different. To her relief, she was still fully clothed in her usual attire.

"Shh…" Hector placed his finger on her lips. "Do you remember? Last night, you fell asleep on me while you were crying. I didn't want to face Farina's wrath by bringing you back to your room so I brought you to mine instead. I hope you don't mind."

"You…" She stared at him with wide-open eyes. "I…" Turning around, she attempted to slide down from the bed.

"Wait!" He grabbed her roughly. "Florina, I need to ask you something." Tilting her chin up to look at him, he stared at her sky- blue eyes with seriousness. "I want you to marry me."

"What?"

"I want you to be my marchioness."

"No!"

"What?"

"No!" she struggled in his grasp.

"Why not?" He tightened his grip on her.

"Because I love Lloyd!" she exclaimed. "I can never love you. I've given my heart to Lloyd a long time ago."

"So it's Lloyd, is it?" Hector burst into a furious torrent of words all of a sudden. "It has been Lloyd in, Lloyd out. Everything revolves around Lloyd Reed of the Black Fang. I killed Lloyd, so I am supposed to be labeled as an official assassinator of a famous person who was serving the common good. Why, I don't see what is so good about this Lloyd person in the first place."

"…" There were fresh channels of tears running down her cheeks.

"But he's dead now, right? And that can't be changed," Hector changed his tine abruptly. "He can't be revived, so why not marry me instead?"

"But that's-"

"Lloyd and I had a little conversation before our battle," he explained. "And we learnt quite a few things about each other."

Florina looked at him strangely.

"He believed us to be the murderers of his brother, already we committed no such offense," Hector continued. "He wanted revenge for his brother, and he confessed that he would try all sorts to avenge his brother, even the most vile attempts. And he was…afraid…afraid for you… He didn't want you to be embroiled in his troubles. He wanted you to be safe and sound, somewhere away from him. He foresaw his own death, and he wanted you to be happy. He knew he had to leave you, so he told me to take care of you, and love you. I agreed to fulfill that task."

His eyes were staring into hers sincerely. There was not a trace of a single lie in his words, or gaze.

"I accepted, partially because he entrusted it to me, and partially because I love you," Hector whispered softly. "I love you as much as Lloyd does, and he promised to watch over you in his death as well from heaven. I promise I will take care of you and love you forever and ever."

"It's different now," she turned away.

"What's different?" Hector spoke gently. "Nothing's different. I knew from the day you fell on me in Lahus that I love you even more than I love my brother and parents. And I know that you used to have sincere feelings for me and you still do, though it has now been divided between Lloyd and I. Consider them. I know you still love me, Florina, and I know you will still love me forever. It's destined."

"I don't know," she wept. "I can't decide."

"Just say yes, Florina, and make yourself and myself happy," he kissed her fondly.

"I don't know…"

"Say yes."

"But I-"

"Say yes for me."

"I-"

"Just say yes."

"Yes."

* * *

Five years later…

"You're beautiful," Hector mumbled, kissing her neck. "It will be very interesting in six months' time."

"Of course," Florina turned to face him. "You, the big branded noble lout of Ostia, is going to be a father."

"Thanks to you," he whispered. There was a strange pause. "Florina?"

"Yes, milord?" her arms encircled his neck.

"Are you happy with me?"

"What do you mean?"

"As in, do you miss Lloyd very much, or regret marrying me?" he sounded worried, almost as though he was panicking.

"I thought it over, and I guess what you said five years ago was right," she sighed. "I love the two of you, each in your different aspects. If both of you were around, I would never know which one of you to choose." She stared out of the window at the North Star. "I still love Lloyd deeply, and I love you equally as much, maybe even more. But I am happy, and I never ever regretted my decision to marry you."

"That's comforting," Hector grinned.

"Perhaps that is," she agreed. "I was just wandering, what would happen one day when we all meet once again in heaven…"

**Okay, I know the ending is bad, but I am currently active on Runescape, unfortunately, thus the shortage of time.**

**I promise I will try and do a better job in my next fanfiction.**

**Thank you for all the suggestions and reviews.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note**

Okay, hi everyone, long time no see.

I reconsidered the ending today and even I found it trashy, so I am going to rewrite one.

This time, I am going to try out the alternate ending.

Florina should reject Hector.

I will give it my best shot.

Sorry for the disappoitment at the first try.

I was a little rushed.

Never mind.

Give me some time.

Don't worry, I am a fast writer, if I want to be.

I hope you will like the next ending.

It will hopefully be more tasteful.

Signed, snowylavendermist.


	9. Chapter 9

**Finally I'm done!! Sorry for the wait, everybody.**

* * *

Serenity. Tranquility. Silence.

Darkness was an exception, for the round moon disc shone fully in the sky, illuminating the think cloud covers around it with a reminiscent glow. The wind echoed the radiance of the moon knowingly, cruising through the dense trees at a sharp but noiseless pace. Under the influence of the wind, the trees bent uncertainly, nervously, almost as though they were afraid.

They knew. Nature knew. Mother Nature always knew the course, even if men did not.

Dainty footsteps tread on the long grass, bending the leaves, crushing the stalks lightly before they sprung back. The moon shone even fuller, the trees rustled even louder, the wind cruised even sharper. The moonlight lit up her whole face as she walked through the trees into the little clearing.

Florina. Abruptly, everything mellowed down, the noises, the light and the speed. It was not Florina, or was it? The pallid complexion differed so much from the rosy glow she had on just few months ago. Her hair, usually soft and silky, rustled dryly in the breeze, as though parched. Her cheekbones had sunken to a haggard degree, and her lips were more blue than red. And once her eyes were like two glowing pools of baby blue, now they were dull and lifeless, despite the exquisite pearliness of the moonlight as they shone upon her pupils.

It was Florina, no matter how she had changed, it was still her. Following on her separation with Lloyd was his death, then her injury, then finally the proposal from an unwelcome suitor. When Lord Hector had knelt down before her immediately after the death of the fire dragon, with an elegant band of gold and a heart of sincerity, love and hope, everyone had been momentarily stunned. Then came the applause, from all corners of the army. The clapping became cheers, and finally turned into a practical fanfare. Everyone thought that she should accept. Lord Hector could give her so much more than Lloyd could. He could provide her the equal amount, if not more, of love, wealth, security and honour. He was her key to happiness, or so everyone said. She ought to marry Lord Hector and forget about Lloyd, for Lloyd was dead and nothing can bind him to her, or vice versa.

Was it? She had carried a blank expression of dismay, disbelief and shock all at once. She was at a loss. Finally, she had her answer. No, she had told everyone, loud and clear. Everyone took at as a joke, but when the meaning hit in, they stared at her in complete silence. Lord Hector looked so shocked and disappointed that she would have changed her mind and married him. But no, that was not her destiny, not his either. Slowly, he had tucked away the ring, and said in a quiet, rumbling voice choked with thick emotion that he would wait for her, be there for her always until she changed her mind to marry him.

No one could change destiny. It was fixed, spun on a reel of life for everyone before anything else. It was destiny that Nergal grew wicked. It was destiny that made Lord Eliwood kill Ninian, it was destined for Bramimond to bring her back. She was destined to love both men and hurt three people in the process.

But to marry Lord Hector was like betraying Lloyd's memory. He was the one she had always wanted to meet and he was there. Everything was fine until he fell on the battlefield before her, by the hands of Lord Hector himself. Could she ever bear to marry the murderer of her lover?

Slowly, Florina shook her and looked around. It was the same river, the same area where she had met Lloyd's wolf, where she had received his heartfelt greetings and celebrated her sweetest St. Valentine's Day.

It was ironical, but maybe it will work.

Lifting her head, she looked up at the inky sky. One of the Eight Generals' constellations always hung in the sky. Today, St. Elimine's tome stood out distantly amongst the wispy and thin cloud cover. Then there were the others. The Seeker, the Angel, the Sword, the Pegasus, the Wyvern…The constellations swerved in the sky mildly, or was it her own dizzying mind?

Softly, she chuckled. It did not matter what condition her mind was in now. Carefully, she took out the small glass vial filled with a purple viscous liquid with swirling wisps of pink. Unstopping the cork, she downed the entire contents in a single gulp. Then, she carefully stepped into the water.

Her mind was growing hazy, unclear. But the stars still shone so significantly, as though not bearing to let her go. The poison spread sweetly but surely through her veins. She would fall asleep in the midst of the rushing water.

A slow tear trickled down her cheek. Lloyd would not want to see her like this, dying for him instead of living on strongly and independently. She still had so many apologies to say. She owed her sisters for taking care of her, Lord Hector for hurting his heart and wounding his pride, Lyn for being such a friend, Hannah for stealing her potion… but the re was no time.

If there was any other choice to be reunited with Lloyd then this, she would choose it, but there wasn't. There cannot be one.

With her last breath, as the water swirled before her eyes, she hoped that maybe Lloyd could marry her in heaven, and may St. Elimine be the priest.


End file.
